Kingdom of Arvixus Wiki
''Kingdom of Arvixus'' The Kingdom of Arvixus, which is commonly known as 'The Fallen Kingdom' is a Role-play based group on the Palringo platform. The RP is set in a universe of 'Expanded Mythology' existing in parallel to our current reality (Earth and life on it as you know it . Extended Mythology means under any myth or legend in any belief system or thought could possibly exist in some way or another. The truth about these myths are oft highly distorted when shared by mortals and even the beings themselves who inspire them do not always (Or in the case of this RP, ever) know the complete truth. The titular Fallen Kingdom is known in-universe as a 'Sanctuary'; a place hidden between worlds and outside of the scope of the mundane where Externals can act without violating the Infinity Accord. The Infinity Accord is a set of rules that protect the mortal realms and destroy those that seek their ruin. 'External' is an a term we use to refer to anyone or anything even slightly beyond the normal world. 'Anything' can include: *Sentient Electromagnetic Anomalies *Angels and Demons *Mages *Sprites *Werewolves *Whatever The Roleplay focuses on the interactions between different myths and powers as they struggle to manifest their own agendas, doing so either outside of the rules or subtly. Stories of loss, conflict or just maddened genius crashing against each other whilst dealing with a whole array of threats that the average person could not Fathom. The Kingdom Itself The Fallen kingdom is a space outside of space. Designed as a catch all, it contains a realm of each plane and each time woven over itself into a tapestry that is its own self sustaining island of a world. There is no limit to the physical space of the Fallen Kingdom, it is its own realm of deserts, forests, lakes, oceans and plains as far as the eye can see. The amount one can access depends on their ability to comprehend space and time, and deliberately attempting to walk to the edge of space will quickly bring an entity to the 'Dark Forest'; the ultimate border of the kingdom. Most of the inhabitants of the Fallen Kingdom make their home inside the walls of its capital city, The Arvixus City. An imposing and labyrinthine mass of architecture positioned at the midst of the Forsaken Realm.The Arvixus City, like the Kingdom, is nearly infinite, but can be navigated by way of finding signs and roads to lead oneself to where they need to go depending on that location's relative distance to where you are in real-space. To note, the kingdom is only as big as you think it is, and contains everything you know it to contain, but will always manifest a minimum size which allows it to hold all of its major landmarks and a large spread of houses, inns, shops and guard barracks. These Landmarks are: *The Palace *The Celestial Sky gardens *The Library *The Treasure Tower *Arena *The Hellfire Dungeon *The Arch of the Main Entrance Portal Arvixian Economy The Auril System: Arvixian Currency 1 Auris: 100 Platinum Aurils 1 Platinum Auril: 100 Gold Aurils 1 Gold Auril: 100 Silver Aurils 1 Silver Auril: 100 Bronze Aurils 1 Bronze Aurils: Lowest Unit Where will these coins will come from? At the Northern Quarter, near the Arvixian Castle, there is an area where the "Treasure Tower" is located. Defining the "Treasure Tower" as an endless floor of various labyrinths, the tower will have its own lobby which will also serve as the bank. Beside the pillars of the infrastructures, various portals will be placed from each wing-sides of the tower. With each portals designated and assigned into specific floors, one must acquire a mark that will come from each floor's elite creature (Which will take at least 4 roleplayers to take down.) Power Levels of the Monsters: The power level of an ordinary monster is a bit above the power level of one character. Types of 'Shard' Monsters: Lesser Monster (1-5 Bronze per Lesser Shard): Requirement: • 1 roleplayer • T-1 Roleplay Ordinary Monster (250-500 Bronze = 5 Silver Aurils per Ordinary Shard ) : Requirement: • 2 roleplayers • Minimum of 40 words per post rule Special Monster (500-1000 Bronze per Special Shard) Requirement: • 3 roleplayers • Minimum of 40 words per post rule Elite Monster: (10,000 Bronze = 1 Gold per Elite Shard) Requirement: • 4 roleplayers • Minimum of 40 words per post rule One Kill = One Shard Characters The following is a list of important characters in the Fallen Kingdom Universe. Characters on this list are either operated by role-players who have contributed significantly to the politics and setting of the universe or characters can't be claimed or overwritten as they exist as focal points for the lore of the universe. (Other Characters are on the process of making) 'The Royal King:' *Arno Genesis, The Fallen Seraphim Prince. 'The Council:' *Alfred Smith, The Sleeping Dragon. *Caius, The Berserk Angel. *Dax, The Corrupt. *John Doe, The Unknown. 'The Citizens:' *Add *Addy *Akasha *Aliya *Archarus Lethonicus VII *Avain Blackcrown *Blair Frost *Charles Quint *DJ *Fon *Fuu Aster *General John Bloodcrest *Human *Kaida Furiko *King Psycho *Laelia *Lichika Dulce *Lord Greed *Mo Delmore *Nagumi Whintario *Pandora *Rakk Silves *Samwel Glaw *Tiberius Quirinius Vetrano *Tihi Nemiri *Trick *Venus *Vicki 'Those Beyond:' *Arch Angel Michael (NPC) *Arch Angel Gabriel (NPC) *Arch Angel Jegudiel (NPC) *Arch Angel Selaphiel (NPC) *Arch Angel Raphael (NPC) *Arch Angel Barachiel (NPC) *Arch Angel Uriel (NPC) *The Devil (NPC) *Demons *Vargs *Incubus/Succubus *Pit Fiends *Gargoyle *Naga *Imps *Harpies Locations: Northern Part: * The Arvixian Palace *The Arvixian Palace *Underworld Abyss *The Celestial Sky gardens *Treasure Tower Eastern Part: *Blacksmith Area *Training Grounds *Barracks *Battle Arena *Marksman Area *Hellfire Dungeon *Infirmary Western Part: *Magic Academy *Dark Library *Dormitories *Potions Store *Arcane Store *Red Dawn Lake *The Great Twin Gates of Pollux and Castor Southern Part: *Dark Inn *Tavern *Food Store *Pet Shop *Southern Residences *Stalls *Guild Hall *Dragon's Den *Main Entrance Portal Arch Outside The Walls: The Walls '''of the Kingdom with its City is a very enormous infrastructure that is as high as a small mountain (Specifically 500 feet above the surface), made of indestructible stone materials, the wall has been built by the power of its ruler. Having its stature dependent on the Fallen Seraphim King (Arno Genesis), the wall would stand with its maker's immortality. Above these walls are the '''Guard Camps of the Fallen Kingdom. Northern part: *Dark Forest Eastern part: *Dark Forest Western part: *The Forsaken Shore *Mage Trail River *The Crystal Sea Southern part: *Dark Forest Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Blog Category:Characters